Ron Takes Control
by sylvia1127
Summary: Ron is injured in the final battle. While in the hospital, his life is changed by news-both good and bad. This follows him through 5 years after the battle. Ron as the hero.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I do not own HP

Authors Note: I do not own HP. Wish I had the money though.

Prologue

Something was different. They were still together, but she felt so far away. Ron sat in the common room waiting for Hermione to come in from class. He had to talk to her. The final battle was drawing close and he knew he needed to have a clear head, but this-whatever it was- was distracting him from his preparations.

Hours passed as he reviewed his charts and diagrams of the castle. He realized as his stomach growled that it was time for dinner. He looked around the common room to find it empty. Hermione, Harry and Ginny had never come back after classes. Surely they would not have gone to dinner without him. He put away his work and headed toward the Great Hall. Halfway down the table he saw them- all three of them. Harry in the middle. The girls on each side. He sat across from them at the table and observed their interaction. Yes, something was different.

"Hey mate, where have you been?" Harry asked after several minutes.

"In the common room waiting for you guys to get back. I've been there for several hours reviewing our plans for the battle."

"Sorry Ron" Hermione said. "We all ran into each other after class and decided to go outside to enjoy the day."

"And none of you thought that I might want to join you? Gee, thanks for the consideration. I thought we were supposed to meet to get ourselves organized."

Harry looked at Ron for a minute. "You're right. We need to focus better. We're sorry Ron. We just wanted a break."

Ron stared back at Harry. "I understand needing a break. I've been bent over staring at charts and documents and diagrams for hours-alone. I could have used a break myself."

Ron filled his plate and began to eat. They sat in silence for several minutes. Ron noticed glances between Harry and Ginny, then Harry and Hermione, then Hermione and Ginny. He sat up and looked at them, about to ask what was going on, but thought better of it. Instead he started eating again.

"What Ron? What did you want to say?" snapped Ginny.

"Nothing Ginny. What is there to say?"

"Well you obviously have something you want to tell us. So go ahead. Get it out. Poor Ron. Left out again. Isn't that what you wanted to say?" Ginny spat.

"Ginny!! What is wrong with you?" Harry stared at her in surprise. "Ron has a point. We left him out. We all have to be in this battle, but he was the only one trying to prepare. We slacked off. HE should be mad at US."

Hermione looked at Ron and then Harry. "Actually Harry, I have to agree with Ginny. I'm sorry Ron, but I don't see anything wrong with the three of us taking a break. I'm sorry we didn't get you, but it's stupid for you to feel like we did it on purpose."

Ron just stared at the three of them. "Hermione, in case you weren't present for the first part of this conversation, you should know that I was not the one to start this. Ginny was…"

"Ron, you need to.." Ginny started.

"Ginny, for once in your life just SHUT UP. I am speaking and I WILL, for once, get the chance to finish what I've started before you or Hermione tell me I'm a stupid idiot and how useless I am. I have been trying to figure out a way to keep us all alive-ALL of us, but all you care about-all either of you care about" he said, pointing at Ginny and Hermione "is being right. Well, I have had all I am going to take. I'm sorry, Harry, that you are stuck in the middle of this, but I can't keep this up. I'll continue to finish the plans. I'll work with Neville, Seamus, Justin and Ernie to make sure everything's covered and give the Order my reports. You three enjoy the sunshine."

Ron got up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving his three friends gaping at him, as well as the entire student body staring. _To hell with them_, Ron thought. _I am NOT going to talk to Hermione. I DO NOT care what she thinks. I am NOT going to be their whipping boy any more._ Ron returned to the common room, grabbed his charts, and headed out to find a quiet place to work.

Yes, something was definitely different.


	2. The Battle has Been Won

The Battle Has Been Won

Flashes of light. Bolts of lightening speeding through the air. Screams. Crashes. The battle has been going on for hours. Bodies littered the hallways, the lawns, the classrooms. Getting hit by spell after spell. Walls collapsing over you. Darkness.

Ron sprung up from the bed screaming.

"Ron! Ron! Get a healer in here now George. Ron, its Bill. Calm down. You are alright. You're in St. Mungos. Calm down. You're safe now."

"Bill? What happened? How did I get here?" Ron questioned, a confused and scared look in his eye.

"You were brought here after the fighting was over. You were badly injured, but you're going to be okay now. Voldemort is gone. Harry did it. " Bill told him, relief spreading across his face.

"What about everyone else? Is everyone okay?"

"We're okay. You and Harry are the last two here. It's been 3 months since the final battle. Charlie was injured when a wall fell on him.."

"I remember that."

"Good. That means your memory is still intact. Fred lost an eye. He and George say they have to stay together now- one to hear and one to see" Bill chuckled.

Ron grinned. "Gits."

The door opened and a healer entered the room followed by a red head parade. Molly rushed to Ron's bedside and hugged him, only relaxing when Ron grunted in pain.

"Oh my baby boy, I am so sorry. We thought we had lost you for good" Molly cried.

"Hello Ron, I am Healer Taft. Let's see what we've got here shall we?" The healer ran his wand over Ron's body. "Are you remembering anything?"

"Yes. Bill told me about Charlie" Ron smiled at his brother who was standing at the end of the bed, tears running down his face. "I remembered the wall falling."

Charlie laid his hand on Ron's foot. "Do you remember want happened after that? Do you remember pulling me out and saving my life Ron? You saved my life."

Ron looked at Charlie, then to his dad, who was nodding. "Ron" Arthur said, "You are a hero. You may not remember everything, but you saved a lot of lives that day."

"Oh tish tosh" said Molly. "We have time for all of that nonsense later. I say we just enjoy our Ronnie coming back to us."

"Right in one!" stated Healer Taft. "Welcome back son. Now, we need to discuss your injuries and tell you what to expect from this point. Do you want your family to stay?" Ron nodded yes. "Okay. You broke your left arm, your left leg, and every rib. You had a lung collapse and a head injury. You were hit by two different slicing spells, but apparently they just grazed you. You will have to have therapy for your broken extremities. Your lung and the areas affected by the spells have healed. We are going to have to do a few more tests to see the extent, if any, of your head injury. Do you have any questions?" Ron shook his head no. "Okay, I'm going to let you have some time with your family. I'll send someone in later to talk to you and your family about your therapy. We're glad to have you back Mr. Weasley." The healer smiled at Ron and his family and left the room.

Ginny, who had been sitting in the corner stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better go let Harry and Hermione know Ron is awake."

"No, don't" Ron said. "I just want to be around my family right now. My whole family Gin. Please don't leave." Ron looked at her with such an earnest expression that it made her burst into tears.

"Oh Ron! I'm so sorry I was so mean to you. I don't know what came over me. You were right. If you hadn't have had everything planned out so well, we would have lost so many more people. Please forgive me."

"Ginny, get over here. Right now" Ron said and smiled at her. Ginny ran across the room and flung herself at her brother. Mrs. Weasley started to pull Ginny off of Ron, but he gestured that it was okay. When they broke apart, Ron looked around and said "Okay what is all of this hero business about?"

"Well, perhaps I can help enlighten you and your family can help enlighten me" came a voice from the doorway. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood at the door, his massive body filling the space. "We have a lot to talk about Ron."


	3. Discussions of Bravery

Discussions of Bravery

After everyone had settled into the chairs that Arthur conjured, Kingsley began to speak. "Ron, when the Order received your defense plans for Hogwarts, we were impressed to say the least. We just had no idea at the time how good they really were. Your plan on the fifth floor corridor alone saved dozens of lives. We don't need to go into detail now, but when you are feeling better I would be happy to show you our wrap up discussions from the ministry and the order." Ron nodded in response. "Well, your plan of the arc attack in the hallways was amazing. Our forces and the DA were able to stay completely out of the line of sight but were still able to take out the deatheaters as they came into the area. I am not going to ask nor do I want to know how you learned where all of those hiding places were Ron" Kingsley said with a grin.

" And I don't think I particularly want to tell you how anyway" Ron answered with a smile glancing at his mothers face. He gave her his best innocent face and turned back to Kingsley. "What were our losses? Who didn't make it?"

"Well Ron, our losses were surprisingly small. Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot and Colin Creevey from the DA were killed. Aurors Smyth, Collins, Bradley and Howell were also lost. Several citizens of Hogsmeade were killed before the battle even began, but most of them came to the school and fought for us. But Ron, you have to know that you did save hundreds of lives. Your skills at strategy and your leadership made all of the difference for us" Kingsley told him.

Ron was saddened by the thought of his friends and the others not making it through the battle. He wanted to make sure that their families knew how hard they had fought. "Kingsley, if I write to the families of the students and aurors, will you make sure that they get them?"

"Of course Ron."

"Thanks. Now- how many slimy greasy gits did we take down?" Ron asked with a smile.

Kingsley grinned at him. "Oh-well. Let's just say that if they want to have a deatheater reunion, they can hold it in the storage shed." Ron laughed. " Most of the main players were killed or captured. Molly did a rather nice job on Lestrange. Bill took care of Malfoy. Fred and George there made sure Crabbe and Goyle won't be going anywhere any time soon. Only a couple that escaped have not been captured, but we're still working on it. Now Charlie- I want to hear your story."

Charlie looked at Ron and began to speak. "I was fighting one of the deatheaters in the hallway outside of the charms classroom- I'm not sure which one. He had thrown a hex at me, but I stepped to the side and it hit the wall. The whole thing started to collapse. I yelled for you Ron-and the next thing I know my little brother has me thrown over his shoulder running away from the danger while I watch the wall fall on 2 deatheaters. You put me down in the hall and told me to watch my sorry butt, then took off to find Harry. I would have been crushed, Ron, if it wasn't for you."

"Wow" Ron said in an awed voice. "I remember the wall falling down but I don't remember carrying you out. I'm just glad I was there Charlie." The brothers stared at each other, not having to say a word to convey their feelings. "So, how did Harry off old Voldie anyway?"

"Well Ron" Kingsley's deep voice started "we were kinda hoping you could tell us. The only two people in the room when it happened were you and Harry. He says he doesn't remember anything about it so unless you can remember, the story is lost."

"I wish I could help you Kingsley. Maybe after some of this therapy it will come back to me."

"Well, we can all hope for that, but to be honest as long as he's gone I don't care if he limbo-ed himself to death." Kingsley's eyes grew serious. "Ron, I just want to let you know that we are all in debt to you. There is going to be a ceremony in 3 months to celebrate the fall of old Voldie as you so eloquently put it. Work on getting well and do your therapy. When you are back to your full strength, come see me. I want to offer you a position with the new Ministry. We need people like you to rebuild our world. Now I'm off-lots to do. See you soon."

Ron shook Kingsley's hand. "It would be an honor to work with you, sir. I'll let you know as soon as I am able to get back to full strength." Kingsley shook his hand, followed by the other Weasley men, then gave Ginny and Molly a small hug before he left.

Ron sat quietly in his bed. _I'm a hero_ he thought, _not a sidekick, not a failure, but_ _a true hero. People are looking up to me. Wow._ Ron looked around the room at his family. They had made it through. Nothing could be better, could it?

"Ginny" Ron said as he held his sister's hand "I think you can let Harry and Hermione know now."

Ginny gave Ron a small smile, glanced at her mother, who nodded, and left the room. She walked down the hall to the last room on the right and opened the door. Harry was in his bed and Hermione was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Gin. I wondered where you'd gone" Harry said.

"Well, I have news. Good news. No-great news. Ron woke up. He's talking and there doesn't seem to be a lot of brain damage. He can't remember anything past the wall falling on Charlie."

"I want to go see him" Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry with an incredulous look. "The healer said you can not get out of bed Harry. Ginny can give Ron your message."

"Right Harry. I'll let him know you'll be there to visit as soon as you can get out of bed. He really wants to know what happened with the two of you in that room when Voldemort was killed. Maybe the two of you can figure it out together."

"You're right. Just tell him I'm glad he's okay." Ginny leaned down and gave Harry a small kiss, turned and gave Hermione a wave and walked toward the door. Just as she started to leave, Harry said "Hey Ginny-tell him I want to remember too." Ginny smiled at him, nodded her head and left the room.

Neither of them noticed the look of fright in Hermione's eyes.


	4. What COuld Hurt Worse than the Battle?

What Could Hurt More Than the Battle?

24 hours. It had been 24 hours since Ginny told Harry and Hermione that he was awake and Hermione had yet to visit. He knew that they were having problems before the battle, but it hurt him that she would not come see him. They were at least friends after all. Weren't they?

"Hey kid" Bill yelled as he came into the room. "How's it going this morning?" Bill and Charlie had been Ron's anchors during his stay at the hospital. They learned his therapy routines and proclaimed themselves his get well team.

"I'm okay. Got into the hover chair and made it to the bathroom all by myself. Impressed?" Ron grinned.

"Yeah. It's even better than the first time you were potty trained" Charlie laughed from the doorway. "You've gotten too big to carry everywhere."

Ron looked at his two oldest brothers. He had never been especially close to either one of them, but they had been beside him ever since the battle. His mother told him that one or the other of them had been at his bedside since the night he was brought in. They were proud of the things he'd done and proud of the man he had become. They were both here today because it was going to be his first session with the mediwitch to try and see if he could get some of his memory back. He was nervous and scared.

"So little bro, you ready to do this?" asked Bill.

"I'm kinda scared to be honest" Ron responded.

"We'll be here with you the whole time" Charlie said.

"I appreciate it guys. Let's hope I can bring back some of the battle, It would really help Kingsley. Besides, I'd kinda like to know if I did something really amazing." Ron laughed at his brothers.

Before they had a chance to respond, the mediwitch came into the room. She smiled at the men. "Hello. I'm Healer Winn. I believe Healer Taft has already discussed what we are trying to do today, correct?"

Ron answered her. "Yes. I know it's like hypnosis. You're going to try to get me to remember stuff from the battle that I've forgotten. I'm ready for it."

"Do you want your family to stay with you?"

"Yes. They wouldn't leave anyway even of you tried to make them."

She smiled again at the men and said "Let's get started then."

After about twenty minutes in a trance, Healer Winn woke Ron up.

"I think we did well today Ron. You remembered a lot of things that happened after your incident with Charlie. There just seems to be a huge block when we get to the very end. I'm going to give you a couple of days to rest. I'll be back day after tomorrow."

"Alright, see you then." The healer smiled at Ron, nodded to his brothers, and left the room.

"Man, that was intense. I still can't believe we're talking about our little brother Bill. He did some amazing stuff." Ron was red from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears.

"Okay enough of this" Bill said. "What do you want to do Ron? Do you need to rest?"

"Nope. I know exactly what I want to do. Ginny said Harry was being released today. I want to go see him before he leaves."

"Alright, let's get one of those wheelchairs for you. Maybe we can cause some havoc on the way" Charlie grinned at Ron and grabbed the chair from outside the door.

Down in Harry's room, an unexpected conversation was going on.

"Look, Hermione. I don't know what is wrong with you. I am going to visit Ron before I leave whether you want me to or not. Why do you not want to see him Hermione? I know that you two were having problems before, but you almost seem scared to see him now."

" Harry" Hermione's eyes were full of tears "I don't feel the same way about Ron as I use to. I realized that night that he blew up at us that I don't respect him the way I should. I'm confused and scared. I don't know what I want anymore. I think I am in love with someone else."

"Who? Who are you talking about Hermione? Have you gone mad? I can't believe you could do this to Ron".

"It's YOU Harry. Okay? I think I'm in love with you."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? You know I'm in love with Ginny. Hermione, you are like a sister to me. I don't see you like that. Ron is the best man I've ever met. How could you do this to all of us?"

"Harry. I'm confused. I don't know what to do. Ron scares me now. He's so self assured and brave. It scares me that he doesn't need me like he use to. You always need me Harry. You have always respected what I say. What do you want me to do? Settle for someone I'm not sure I love so that everything can stay the same? If that's what you want me to do I will. I'll settle for Ron just so we can stay friends. I just want to make sure we can always keep in touch."

Just then the door to Harry's room slammed open. Harry and Hermione jumped and spun around to find a very red faced, angry Ron Weasley outside of the door.

"Don't worry Hermione. You'll never have to lower yourself to be around me again. I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN. You are DEAD TO ME!" Ron spun his chair around and flew down the hallway.

"Ron, no! Wait! Let me talk to you! I didn't mean to say it like that. Please come back." Hermione started out the door, only to slam to a halt as two wands stuck her in the neck.

Charlie and Bill glared at Hermione. She had never seen them so mad. She slowly eased her way back. For the first time she was frightened by the Weasleys.

"You do not deserve to even be near him. You aren't good enough for our little brother" Bill growled.

"If you ever step foot near him again, I will make sure it is the last thing you do" Charlie glared. They both turned and ran back to Ron's room.

Hermione stood in the doorway of Harry's room with tears streaming down her face. She turned around to face Harry. "There are things I have done that you will never understand Harry. Ron would never understand. I can't be with Ron. I've done something that he will never forgive. Please Harry, stay with me. Don't leave me alone."

Harry was about to reply when Ginny walked in the room.

"Hey handsome. Are you ready to go?" Ginny looked at Harry. She sensed the tension in the air. "What's going on here? Hermione? Harry?"

"Come on Ginny. I need to get away from the sad excuses. I'll tell you about it later. I need to get out of here. Now." Harry started to walk out of the room. Hermione tried to touch his arm as he walked by, but he jerked it away. "I want to stop by your brother's room before we go. We all need to discuss some things." Harry glared at Hermione and left the room with a confused Ginny behind him.

Hermione sat on the bed and cried.


	5. Rememberances in the Aftermath

Remembrances in the Aftermath

_What in the name of Merlin just happened?_ Ron thought to himself. Tears were running down his face. _What did I do_ _to deserve that? Settle. She said she would have to settle for me. After everything we've_ _been through and everything I've done I'm still not good enough._

Charlie and Bill came running back into the room. "Ron, are you okay?" Ron gave a small nod, keeping his face away so they wouldn't see him cry. "Let's get you back to bed.

"I can do it." Ron got up and carefully moved himself onto the bed. Finally, he looked up at his brothers. "Did she ever come? The 3 months I was unconscious, did she ever even visit?"

Bill and Charlie looked at each other. Finally Charlie spoke up. "At first she did. About every other day, but she didn't stay long. Ginny said she was in Harry's room a lot. Once Harry woke up, she came less and less. She hasn't been here in several days."

Bill looked at his brother. "Ron, she hasn't acted right since the final battle. She hasn't really spoken to anybody, not even Ginny. She would just sit here and look at you. It was like she was afraid to touch you. She's had sadness in her eyes that I don't understand. She didn't even respond to mum. When Harry got his accommodation from Kingsley she completely shut down."

"She had made her decision. She was probably hoping I wouldn't make it so she didn't have to talk to me again."

There was a knock on the door and Harry and Ginny stepped in. Harry rushed to the side of Ron's bed. "Mate, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I don't know what is wrong with her. Please, talk to me." Ron looked at Harry, then grabbed him in a tight hug. "Why mate?" was all he could say.

"Okay, I'm lost here. Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Ginny asked. Bill looked at Ron and he nodded. "Sit down Ginny." Bill told Ginny everything they had overheard. They all then looked at Harry. "I guess you want to know what happened before." Ron nodded yes. Harry then told them all what had happened before they arrived. "I don't know what to tell you. She has been acting strangely ever since Ginny told us you woke up."

Ron looked around the room. "I don't know what to do. I feel like I should do something, but I'm at a loss. The funny thing is, I don't know what to feel. I don't know what I want to do. What do I need to do now?"

"Well Ron, I can't tell you what to do or how you should feel, but I do know one thing" Charlie stood up. "You need food. Real food. Not this hospital crap. Real food helps heal a broken heart. And don't try saying you're not hungry because we all know you too well. I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron and get us all the greasiest, fattiest food I can get."

Just on cue, Ron's stomach started making noises. Everyone else started laughing. Ginny stood up. "I'll go with you Charlie. It will probably take two of us to carry enough food for Ron." She smiled at her brother. He smiled back. It didn't reach his eyes, but it was a start. Charlie and Ginny walked out of the room. As they rounded the corner, they were surprised to see Hermione sitting in the waiting room.

"Ginny, please listen to me. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I want, no I need…"

Ginny cut her off. "I don't care what you want or need."

"Please Ginny. I am so confused. I did something that Ron would never forgive me for. I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't mean what I said. I do still love him."

"Hermione, just go away. None of us want you here. You've broken my brother's heart. Leave us alone."

Charlie and Ginny walked off as Hermione sat in the waiting room and cried.

"I can't believe her. Who does she think she is? So the truth is she didn't mean what she said. She broke his heart, but she still loves him? What did she expect us to do?"

Charlie stopped and looked Ginny straight in the eye. "Ginny, I don't think we've yet begun to find out what the truth is. And until she is ready to tell us, I don't think we will. When we get to the Cauldron, you order and I'll use the flue. I think we need to let the family know what's going on in case she tries to get in touch with anyone."

Back in the hospital room, Harry, Ron and Bill were quietly talking.

"Hey, Ron, do you have any more sessions with Healer Winn?"

"Yea Harry, in two days. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking. Why don't we try a session together? Maybe if both of us are there we can break through this thing together."

"I don't know. What do you think Bill?"

"Ron, it's up to you, but I don't think it would hurt. We can get the family here too in case it gets too intense."

"I'd like that" Harry said.

"As long as they stay quiet and don't interrupt I don't mind."

"Okay. I'll find Healer Winn and talk to her, then I'll go to the burrow and talk to the family. Besides, Fleur's coming home tonight" Bill wagged his eyebrows.

Charlie and Ginny returned to a room full of laughter.

The day had come for their session with Healer Winn. The family had all come, as well as Kingsley. Healer Winn came into the room. "Well, what and audience" she smiled. "Okay boys, this is what we are going to do. I'm going to put you both under and then link your minds. We'll try to get through the wall that is there. If it doesn't work, I have some other ideas we can try. Are you ready?" Both of the boys nodded. "Then let's get started."

After 30 minutes under, the healer woke both of the boys. "The wall is difficult to break. I want to try something. I want to see if perhaps you two were spelled. Is this okay?" the boys looked at each other and nodded. Healer Winn pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at their heads. They both jumped. "Sorry guys, I probably should have warned you. I won't hurt you."

"We know that. It's just a natural reaction. We've had a lot of wands pointed at us." She gave them a sad smile.

"Okay. I'm going to continue now." Healer Winn started moving her wand in fast, intricate motions. It was the most incredible wand work that any of them had ever seen. Suddenly, a blue and gold mist appeared above the boys' heads. Kingsley gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Kingsley. It's very old magic. Gentlemen, someone has spelled you both to forget what happened. It's an ancient spell that I didn't even realize people still knew. Someone had to look hard for this." Molly gasped. Ginny and Charlie looked at each other. Bill caught their eye motion and gave a slight nod, showing his understanding. "I'm going to leave for a couple of minutes. I think I know how to help you now. I'll be back." With that, she left the room.

"What in the world?" Molly cried. "Who would do such a thing? It had to be a deatheater. No one else could be that cruel."

"Mum, Harry and I weren't together until the very end of the battle. There weren't any deatheaters there. At least, not that I remember."

Healer Winn came back into the room. "Okay gentlemen. I have two potions that I need you to take. If this works, the wall should fall. Take the blue one first, followed by the green."

The boys took the potions from Healer Winn. "Bottom's up." They both drank them down and sat there. Their eyes became glassy and in a few minutes they both shook their heads and stared at each other.

"Well?" Molly asked.

Ron was sitting with his mouth wide open. Harry turned to him and grinned.

"Kingsley my friend, I think I have to return your accommodation."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"I didn't kill Voldemort." Everyone gasped.

"Ron did."


	6. Explainations

Explanations

"What?"

"Holy crap!"

"Ronniekins!"

"Settle down everyone, settle down." Kingsley said. "I think we need some clarification gentlemen."

"I didn't kill him. Ron did."

"No Harry. We both did. We did it together." Ron and Harry were both crying. "And I think we know who cast the spell. I can't believe she would do this Harry. What was she thinking?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Hermione. She was there. She came into the room just before Voldemort was killed" Ron explained.

"I saw her too Kingsley."

"Okay. I want to hear the whole story. Then we can decide what to do. Harry?"

Harry looked at his best mate. Ron nodded. "I was fighting Voldemort. He had Draco's wand. We threw spell after spell. I was so tired, almost ready to give up. Right then, I saw Ron come in. He was dragging his leg, fighting to breathe. I knew if he could keep going so could I."Harry looked at Ron and grabbed his hand. "Well, I turned around to face Voldemort again, but tripped. I was laying on the floor and saw Ron slump against the wall. I knew I needed to get to him so I jumped and pushed Voldemort. He started falling and twisted to try to get his balance. As he was falling, Ron shot a slicing spell at him. Cut him clear across his throat. It was the most amazing shot I have ever seen." Harry smiled at Ron. "Ron told me to finish him off. I stood up and put a suffocation hex on him. He couldn't breath and was bleeding everywhere. Then he died. It was amazing."

Everyone was silent. "Well, Ron, seems I need to get another accommodation ready." Kingsley was smiling at the redhead.

Percy looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. "Baby brother, I have never been so proud of anything in my life. You are amazing."

Rons' ears were more red than they had ever been before. He was looking down at the sheets. Arthur stood up and walked over to his sons' bed. He put his hand on his chin and lifted his head. "Ron, look up. Look at me." Ron looked at his father. "You will never look down again. You are to hold your head up high. You are to look other people in the eye. You are a hero son. You are my hero." Arthur pulled Ron into a fierce hug. Everyone in the room was crying.

George looked around the room. " I hate to interrupt everyone but, mmm, what about Hermione?"

The air in the room was still. Nobody moved. Ron loosened his grip on his father and looked at Kingsley. "She came into the room right after Harry tripped. She saw the whole thing. She knew all along and didn't say anything."

"I'm going to send Tonks to pick her up."

Ron looked at Kingsley with anger in his eyes. "I want to know. I want her to have to tell me. I deserve to hear it from her."

"Let me talk to her first. I agree that you deserve to know, but I don't know if I can force her to tell you. I'll come back after I talk to her."

The family was sitting and talking quietly when Kingsley returned. "Hermione has agreed to talk to you both. She has admitted to placing the spell on the two of you. She has asked, though, that the rest of the family not be here. Tonks is with her outside."

Bill started to protest, but Ron stopped him."Bill, Harry and I need this. If it's the only way we can hear, then you need to leave. Besides, Kingsley and Tonks will be here."

"I'll leave the room, but I'm not going home. Charlie and I will be waiting right outside the door if you need us."

The rest of the family said goodbye to the boys and left the room. Tonks brought a sobbing Hermione in.

"I am so sorry, both of you. I beg you to forgive me. I need you to understand.."

Ron interrupted her. "This isn't getting us anywhere, Just say what you came here to say" Ron spat.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Ron, you have to understand. When I came into that room in the dungeon and saw you, I thought you were going to die. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Harry. You know him, Ron. He would have blamed himself for your death. He wouldn't have been able to go on. I couldn't let him live like that. You wouldn't want him to live like that. I hoped you would live Ron. I really wanted you to live, but I couldn't take that chance. So after you both passed out, I did the spell on Harry. Then I looked at you and did it on you, too. Just in case. I thought I could fix it. But then, when Harry was given the accommodation, I knew it was too late. I knew I couldn't fix it."

"So you had no faith in me. All you cared about was Harry. You claimed you loved me, but Harry was the only one actually cared about. As far as you're concerned, I'm not good enough to get any credit. I'm not smart enough or skilled enough or IMPORTANT enough to be noticed."

"No Ron. Please. I was distraught. I had killed people that day. I had watched people die."

"We all did, Hermione. That's no excuse."

"I know Ron. Please forgive me." Hermione fell to her knees, sobbing.

Ron turned away from her. The room was silent. Tonks was in the corner, trying not to cry.

"Boys, I hate to bring this up now, but we need to decide what to do here. Since these are special circumstances, I'm going to take your lead" Kingsley said.

Harry looked at Ron, then to the floor. "Ron, I hope you can understand this, but I don't want to do anything." Ron glared at Harry."She did this for me mate. She did it to help me. How can I hold that against her? She was wrong, but I can't send her to Azkaban for trying to help me."

Ron glared at Harry, then looked to Tonks and Kingsley. Their expressions were stoic.

"I don't care. I don't care about any of it. Do what you want. Just get her out of here."Ron turned to face the wall.

"Take her home Tonks."

"Thank you both. I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday Ron. I do still love you." Hermione started towards Ron's bed, but was stopped by Tonks.

"Why would you want that Hermione? Remember-I'm not important enough to worry about" Ron mumbled from his bed.

Hermione started sobbing even harder as Tonks led her away.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron shrugged it off. "I think maybe you should leave too Harry. Kingsley, send my brothers back in here please." Harry closed his eyes and headed to the door. He stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry Ron" he said as he and Kingsley left.

Ron faced the door and started to cry.

After several minutes, Bill came back to the room.

"Ron, Kingsley told me. I don't know what to say little bro. I can't believe Harry didn't want her punished. I want to kill her myself."

"Where's Charlie?"

"He went back to the burrow with Kingsley to talk to the family. He'll be back later."

Back at the burrow, Kingsley had just left after telling the family what Hermione had said. They all sat in silence as the contemplated what they had been told.

Harry finally spoke. "Ginny, can you talk to me please? Tell me what you think."

"Harry, Hermione was one of my best friends. I don't know what to think. I understand she was trying to help you, but there had to be a better way. She had no trust in Ron. She treated him like he didn't matter. She belittled him and broke his heart. I won't stop you from seeing her, Harry, but don't ask me to. I can't. It's something you'll have to do by yourself at least for now. I need time." Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. He could see the pain there.

"I will. I know you need to work things out for yourself. I won't try to push you."

Fred looked at Harry. "What does Ron say?"

"He doesn't want to ever see her again. He's hurt and angry. He told her that she didn't think he was important enough to be noticed and that she didn't have any faith in him. I don't think he'll ever get over this."

"But you can forgive her Harry?"

"I don't know what I feel right now Fred. I don't think we can ever be like we were before. But I know she cares so much about me she was willing to give up her freedom to save me pain."

Fred, George and Percy all looked at each other. Percy looked at Harry. "I have to follow Ron's lead on this, Harry. He's our brother. I'm not going to go out of my way to be mean to Hermione, but I'm not going to try to make any contact."

"Yeah," Fred said, "we're with Percy on this one."

"I can't believe you boys" Molly cried. "Hermione was like one of the family. We can not just leave her out there on her own. Ron will get over this. She was just trying to help Harry."

"By hurting your SON" Charlie screamed, outraged.

"Charlie, calm down." Arthur put his hand on his son's arm. "Your mother isn't putting Hermione or Harry ahead of Ron."

"That's what it sounds like to me." He turned to look at his mother. "Mum, I love you, but you are wrong. You said in the hospital that whoever did this had to be cruel. I've spent a lot more time with Ron than you. He's not going to just get over this. You are going to lose him if you're not careful. I can't stay here and listen to anymore of this. I'm going back to the hospital. Ron needs to know that at least some of his family is behind him." With that, Charlie stepped into the fire and left.


	7. Plans

Plans

When Charlie got back to Ron's room, he found Bill beside Ron on the bed, hugging him. Charlie walked over and put his arms around both of them.

"How are things at the burrow?"

Charlie settled into a chair."Well, basically, Ginny told Harry that he could talk to Hermione if he wanted to, but she couldn't. The guys are going to take your lead Ron. Dad is trying to play peacemaker as always." Charlie stopped.

"And mum?"

"Well, let's just say she yelled, I yelled, and I left. She still thinks you two love each other and you'll get over it and get back together with her."

"That's what I thought." Bill and Charlie both looked at Ron. "She's always let me know how lucky I am to have her. I guess I'm just not enough for her either. I can't go back to the burrow when she feels that way.'

"We'll talk to Percy. I'm sure he'll let you stay there."

"Just don't tell anyone yet."

The next day the family came to visit. Ron had some news for them.

"Hello dear" Molly said. "You look great today."

"Well I should since I'm getting released tomorrow." Cheers went up throughout the room.

"Oh Ronnie! That's great news. We'll have to have a big dinner. We'll invite all of your friends-Harry, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Hermione, Lavender, the Patels.."

"Whoa! Hold on there mum. I do not want Hermione anywhere near my party. If you want her to come, I won't."

"Ron, I think you need to relax. She's very important to you.."

Arthur put his hand on Molly's shoulder. "Dear, this is Ron's party. We'll only invite the people he wants." He gave her a look that told her not to argue.

"Okay. Well, I need to go. I've got to go start cooking. I'll see you tomorrow dear." Molly kissed his forehead. Arthur joined her. "Well, I need to get to work. Boys, I think you do too."

"Hey Percy, do you think you could stay a minute?" Percy nodded his head and sat back down. Ginny hung back. "Ron, if you don't want Harry to come I'm sure he'll understand."

"Ginny, I won't do that to you. You and Harry belong together. Don't worry. We'll work it out." Ginny smiled at Ron and left.

Percy stood up. "What can I do for you Ron?"

Ron looked at Bill and Charlie. "Percy, I need a favor. Can I stay at your flat with you for a while? I can't stay with mum right now. Bill and Charlie will be taking turns staying too."

"Of course you can Ron. For as long as you need."

"Thanks Percy. Now you'd better go. I don't want to make you late."

"Oh don't worry about that. I turned in my notice at the Ministry last week. I'm going to work with Fred and George. Meet the newest jokester in the family." Percy beamed as he went out the door. Ron, Bill and Charlie all laughed.

Bill stood. "I need to go to the bank for a little while today. I promised to take my wife to lunch later. I'll be back after that."

"Bill, can you please go by the Ministry and asked Kingsley to stop by? I need to talk to him."

"Is this about our talk the other night?" Ron nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am Bill. I'll fill Charlie in after you leave."

"Alright. I'll ask him to come by this afternoon." With that, he left.

Kingsley came by later that afternoon.

"Hello Ron, Charlie. I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes Kingsley I do. I need to talk about my future. I appreciate your offer from earlier Kingsley, but I feel like I need to get away from England for a while. Can you help me?"

"Ron, I figured something like this would happen. I would love to lie to you and tell you no, but the truth is I have had conversations with a number of other Ministries that want you to come work for them." Ron looked shocked. "I told you Ron, we were highly impressed with your plans. Word got out and everyone wants to talk to you now."

"What do you think of the offers?"

"Well, there are some great offers. Personally, the offer from the States would fit you perfectly. It's a tactical position. I could set up something for you. But I will ask that you at least stay until the celebration."

"I will. I would appreciate it. I'll be staying with Percy. I have to ask you keep this confidential. I don't want anyone to know until I'm ready."

"Will do. I'll get in touch with you when I speak to them."

"Oh Kingsley, here are the letters I asked you about. Can you get them to the families for me?" Kingsley took the letters and left.

After Kingsley left, Charlie looked at Ron. "Brother, I understand what you are doing, but I hate to see you leave."

"Hopefully it won't be forever. I just need to get control of my life and I can't do it here right now."

Bill and Charlie were at the hospital the next afternoon to take Ron to the burrow for the party. They had already taken his things to Percy's flat. Ron was doing very well. He was walking with a cane, but his arm was completely healed.

As they stepped out of the fireplace at the burrow, Ron was pulled into one of his mothers gut wrenching hugs.

"We are so glad you're home. Where are your things?"

"Bill and Charlie took care of them for me. So where is everyone?" Ron was trying to distract his mother from asking too many questions.

"They're all outside waiting for you. Go on now."

Ron walked to the back door. When he stepped outside he was in shock. It seemed that everyone he had ever met was there. Neville looked up and saw him.

"Ron! Mate! Welcome back!" Neville yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. His ears instantly turned red. Everyone came running up to see him. He got slaps on his back from the guys and hugs from the girls. Lavender and Pavarti cried. Even Hagrid and his professors were there as well as several of the order.

Ron smiled at his friends. "Okay guys! Let's get to the food!" Everyone laughed at Ron. Some things never change. As they all started walking back to the tables Ron grabbed Harry's elbow. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course Ron."

"Look, I understand how you are feeling. I can't tell you that I agree with you, but I do understand. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to push me though."

"Ron, I'll never do that. I want you to know that I do not agree with what she did or how she did it, but I can't blame her for trying to help me. I know we'll never be like we were before, but I can't shut her out."

Ron nodded and headed toward the party. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves.

"So Harry" Seamus said, "how does it feel to be done with Voldemort? I mean you finally killed him."

Harry ginned at Ron. "Well actually, that's a much different story than you think."Everyone stared at Harry.

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked at Ron again. "Do you mind mate?"

Everyone looked at Ron. He shook his head. Harry told everyone the story. Seamus and Neville turned and stared at Ron with their mouths open. Dean grinned at him. "Mate, I always knew you had it in you." Everyone started laughing.

After they ate, everyone sat in the backyard enjoying their time together. Lavender looked up to see Mrs. Weasley coming out of the kitchen followed by someone.

"Hermione!" Lavender yelled. "I wondered where you were." Everyone turned and looked at the door. Ron stopped where he was and looked at Charlie.

"I got it Ron." Percy said. "You and Charlie go on." Charlie grabbed Ron's arm and disappeared with a pop.

Mr. Weasley was furious. "Molly, what do you think you are doing? I thought we had discussed this."

"Arthur, Ron's just being stubborn. I thought if he saw her he might change his mind. Where did he go?"

"He's left mum." Percy stood and faced his mother. "He's staying with me. He was afraid you'd try something like this. Mum, I love you, but this was wrong. You can not force any of us to do something just because it's what you want. I can't believe you would do this knowing it's not what he wanted." Percy nodded curtly to Hermione and his father and was gone with a pop.

Lavender whispered to Seamus "I think we missed something here." They looked at Ginny. "They've broken up. And no, I can't tell you why. That's their story to tell if they want to."

Hermione was standing at the door, crying. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry. It was too soon." They walked back in the house. Harry got up and looked at Ginny.

"Go on, Harry. She needs you."


	8. Interviews and Job Offers

Interviews and Job Offers

The next day Ron got an owl from Kingsley. _American representative will be here_ _tomorrow at 10:00 am. Meet in my office._

Ron was excited. After the fiasco at the party last night, he had never been more sure of a decision. His mother had tried to flue him earlier in the morning, but Charlie told her he was still asleep. Charlie had gone to the Ministry to contact work. He had to be back soon and needed to set up his schedule. It was the first time in a while he had been alone and he was enjoying it. He was in the bathroom when he heard a pop coming from the living area. He walked into the room to find his father.

"Dad. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I took a little break to come talk to you."

"Well sit down. Do you want some tea?"

"No thanks. Ron, I wanted to apologize to you. Your mum was wrong and I told her so. When I found her trying to flue you this morning I told her to give you some space. But Ron, I have to ask you to not shut her out. She is your mother."

"Dad, I don't want to shut her out, but she has to respect me and my decisions. I can't go back to being her little boy. I've seen too much to do that."

"I understand Ron." Arthur stood to leave. "Don't lose touch with your old man either."

"I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon at St. Mungos. How about lunch before?"

"I'll see you then."

Charlie, Bill and Ron apparated to the Ministry the next morning. As they walked through the atrium people were coming up to shake Ron's hand.

"What is this? Does everyone know what happened?"

"It was in the paper this morning" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to find Remus grinning at them.

"Remus." Ron shook his hand. "I guess we should take the paper, huh?"

Remus laughed. "I guess you should. Ron, apparently someone from the party let it leak."

"That's okay. I guess it was bound to come out."

"So, what are you men doing here anyway?"

"Uhm, Kingsley wanted to talk to me. I guess it's about the story" Ron lied.

"Well ,I'll let you get to it then. I'll see you later."

The Weasley men were in the Ministers office in short order. The receptionist looked up from her desk and her eyes grew wide. "Mr. Weasley. The Minister is ready for you. And may I say thank you. You did our world a great service." Ron nodded and went into the office while Charlie and Bill sat in the waiting area."

"Ron! Good morning. I assume you've seen the paper?"

"No, but I've definitely heard about it." Ron grinned at Kingsley.

"Ron, I would like you to meet Josh Scott. Josh, this is Ron Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley, I can't tell you what an honor it is to meet you. I've heard and read a lot about you, this morning notwithstanding."

"It's a pleasure to meet you also. Kingsley has told me that your job offer is top notch."

"Ah, down to business. I like that. Alright Mr. Weasley. The job is the tactical and leadership supervisor for all United States auror divisions. You will be based out of our Southeastern Headquarters in North Carolina, but will travel all over the country training our staff. You will also be in charge of all field training. You would also assist our International Department on joint training. It is one of the highest positions in our program. If you choose to accept you will be the youngest Tactical Liaison Officer in the history of the United States. I've got some paperwork for you to review. Look it over tonight. I'd like to meet with you tomorrow at the same time for your decision."

"Mr. Scott, this sounds like a great job. I'll look over the paperwork and meet with you again in the morning." Ron stood and shook both of the men's hands. He walked into the waiting room with a smile on his face.

"I take it that it went well?" Charlie asked.

"Brilliant. He gave me some paperwork to look over tonight and I'm supposed to meet with him again in the morning. I'd like you guys to look at it too if you don't mind."

"Not at all little bro. Now, let's go meet dad for lunch."

Percy came home to find Charlie, Bill and Ron deep in discussion at the kitchen table. "Hi guys. What's going on?"

Ron looked up at Percy. "I'm just looking over a job offer Percy. A really good job offer."

"For the ministry?"

"Well, for _a_ ministry. Just not ours." Percy looked at Ron.

" I figured you'd want to get away." Ron was surprised. "No, listen. It's going to be hard to get your life back together here right now. I know this. I did get the most NEWTS." Percy grinned at Ron. "Where is it?"

"In the United States." Percy spit his tea out across the room. "Man, when you leave you do it big."

"It's a really good offer Percy" Bill said. "He'd make more in a year than I do in three. He'd be in charge of a load of people. Here, take a look."

Percy joined the other guys at the table and read over the offer. When he finished, he looked at Ron. "If you don't take it I want it." They all laughed.

"Look Percy, I don't want anyone to know about this yet."

"I understand Ron. I'll keep it to myself."

Ron went back to the Ministers office the next morning.

"So Mr. Scott, where do I sign?" Ron said as he entered the office.

"Ron, I am so glad you've decided to join us. I feel like this was fate. You can do so much to help us get organized. Now we need to discuss some details. Do you want to live on the base or do you want to get housing in the town nearby. There is, of course, a large magical community there, but base housing is very convenient. It's a lot like a small town itself with a grocery store, bowling alley, theater and all of the amenities you could need right there. The housing is also very nice. All units have at least two bedrooms and two baths and are fully furnished."

"I think to begin with I'd like to stay on base. At least until I learn the area."

"Good. You get four weeks of vacation a year. If you know of any time you want we need to get that in now so we can plan training around it."

" I would like to be here next year for Ginny's graduation. I'll find out the exact date and let you know later today."

"Fine. Now, we just need to get your sizes." "Sir?" " Oh, I guess it wasn't in your paperwork. We provide all of your casual and formal robes. We just need to get you measured so they will be ready when you come. I doubt if we'll be able to find them on a rack. You're a little taller than most of our guys. We'd like you to start as soon as possible."

"Well, I promised Kingsley that I would be at the Celebration. I would like to leave immediately after that. Perhaps the next day."

"I'll get the portkey organized for the next afternoon Ron" Kingsley said. "When do you want to announce it?"

"Not until the day of the Celebration."

"Really?"

"Kingsley, you know my mum. I don't want to have to deal with her."

Mr. Scott raised his eyebrows. Ron looked at him. "Sorry Ron. I was just thinking we must have the same mother." Ron laughed and shook his hand.

When Ron left the office he was surprised to find Charlie and Bill waiting for him. "You couldn't wait, could you?"

"Nope. This is like Christmas.' Bill was smiling. "You took it, didn't you?"

"Yes." Bill and Charlie slapped Ron on the back. "Good for you."

"I've asked Kingsley to keep it quiet until the night of the celebration. I don't want to have to deal with mum. I'll be leaving the next day. I would like to tell the other guys, but I don't want to tell Ginny or dad. I don't want them to have to keep it a secret from Harry and mum."

Well, I guess we should head to WWW then." They left the ministry and walked down Diagon Alley. It took them a long time to get to their brothers shop because everybody wanted to talk to Ron. When they arrived at the shop, Fred and George were stocking their shelves.

"Well look Fred. It's the rest of the Weasley brothers. To what do we owe this honor?"

"Hey guys. Can we go in the back? I need to talk to you and Percy.'

"Sure Ron. Verity-watch the shop for a minute."

They walked into the back where Percy was working at the desk. He looked up at his brothers. "You're taking it aren't you?"

"Taking what?" Fred asked.

"Sit down guys." The brothers all propped on whatever seats were available. " I've taken a job, but I want to keep it between just us for a while.' His brothers nodded.

" I am going to be the new Tactical Liaison Officer for the Auror Department. The American Auror Department." Fred and George looked like someone smacked them.

"Wow Ron. That's great. What an honor."

"So what are you going to be doing?" Ron explained the position to his brothers. They were amazed at the level of power their little brother was going to have.

"I'm impressed little bro. So it's good pay?"

"You wouldn't believe it" Bill said.

Ron laughed. "It is really good. There are a whole lot of perks too. I get to travel all over the country. I found out a couple of other things today too. I get free housing on the base. They pay for all of my robes. I get four weeks of vacation a year. I also get to work with their International Auror Division ."

George stood up and slapped Ron on the back. "It sounds like a dream job Ron. I'm happy for you. Just don't forget us when you become an international celebrity."

Fred joined his brother. "We'll miss you brother." They both gave Ron a hug.

Fred pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Our little Ronnikens is all grown up."


	9. The Celebration

The Celebration

The big day had arrived. Ron looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His stomach was in knots. Today was the day everyone would find out about the changes he had made in his life.

Percy walked into Ron's room. "It's going to be strange not having you here." Ron smiled at him. "Are you ready for today Ron? You know Hermione will be there, right?"

"Yeah, Kingsley told me. I can't really say a whole lot about it. She deserves to be honored for what she did. You know, the funny thing is, I've been so excited about my new job that I really haven't thought about her a lot. I think I'll be okay. Besides, I've got you gits to keep me occupied."

"Well, let's get going. We're supposed to meet everyone at 11:00."

Ron and Percy apparated to the Ministry atrium and headed to the ballroom. The family was already there along with Harry.

Molly saw Ron come in and cautiously approached him. "Ron, dear, I've missed you."

Ron looked at his mum. She had doubt in her eyes. Ron took her in his arms and hugged her. "I've missed you too mum."

"I am so sorry about the party. I didn't consider your feelings at all. Can you forgive me"

"It's already forgotten mum."

Harry came around the table a gave Ron a manly hug. "It's been a while mate."

" Yea I know. I'm sorry about that. I've been busy. Look-let's clear the air now. I know you want to continue to keep in touch with Hermione. I'm not going to get mad about that. You have to do what feels right. The only thing I ask is that you put Ginny first. You two belong together. Just don't let Hermione come between you."

"Don't worry. Ginny is the most important thing in the world to me. I won't lose her." The lights flickered. "I think that's our cue to sit."

Ron sat at the table between Arthur and Percy. As he looked around the room he saw a lot of his old classmates. At the table with Neville and Luna he spotted her. Hermione was there with her parents. Ron's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure exactly why. It wasn't the same as before. It wasn't the love skip like he use to feel. Percy saw where he was looking and patted him on his back. Kingsley stepped up on the platform at the front of the room.

"Welcome to you all. We are here today to honor some of the heroes from the last war. There are too many to honor here today, but we will do our best." Everyone clapped.

Kingsley began the ceremony by honoring the memories of those who were killed during the war. He then gave accommodations to the members of the DA and the Order. He followed this with the Aurors.

"Our first honoree to be awarded the Order of Merlin Second Class is Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione joined Kingsley on the platform. "Miss Granger is known as the brightest witch of her age for very good reasons. She not only participated in the final battle, but played a huge role in the events leading up to it. Miss Granger is going to be joining our legal department here at the Ministry and will be training to work with our International Law Division." Kingsley placed the medal around Hermione's neck and everyone began to clap. Hermione was scanning the room and spotted Ron. Their eyes met for a split second, then Ron looked away. Hermione joined her parents at the table.

"Our second honoree tonight needs no introduction. He has for years been our greatest hope. Mr. Harry Potter will be receiving the Order of Merlin First Class." Harry joined Kingsley on the platform. "Mr. Potter has spent a lifetime preparing for the final battle. We all owe our thanks and gratitude to him. I am pleased to announce that he will be joining the Ministry by attending auror training. It looks as though Mr. Potter will be seeing us through hard times for years to come."

Harry left the stage and headed toward the table. As he and Ron met in the walkway, they gave each other a hug. When Ron joined Kingsley on the platform the Minister turned a gave him a discreet wink. "Our last honoree for the Order of Merlin First Class is Ron Weasley." At this the Weasley table all stood and clapped. Kingsley smiled. "As we have all learned, Mr. Weasley was instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort. Not all of you may know, though, that Mr. Weasley was pivotal in the organization and planning of the defense of Hogwarts. It is this talent that is taking Mr. Weasley on to his next step in life." Kingsley looked at Ron. Ron nodded at Kingsley. "Mr. Weasley has accepted a job as the Tactical Liaison Supervisor with Auror Headquarters in the United States." There were gasps and cheers throughout the hall. Ron looked at his families table. It was as he expected-half shock and half smiles. He glanced in Hermiones' direction. She was looking down at the table. Tears were falling down her face. Kingsley put the medal around Rons neck and he went back to the table.

The table was quiet. Ginny looked around the table at her brothers. "You all knew didn't you?" They all shook their heads yes.

Molly looked at Ron. "How long have you known about his Ron?"

"For about a month now."

"When do you leave?"

"4:00 tomorrow afternoon."

Molly looked down at the table. She sighed and looked back at Ron. "I can't say I'm happy about this Ron. I know it's partially my fault, but I want you to be happy. If this is what you want, then I can't say anything."

"Mum, I'm sure this is the right thing. I need to get my life under control and I can't do it here. This is a great job. I am the youngest Tactical Supervisor in the history of the US. It's great money. They provide a place to live, clothes, and everything else you can imagine. Ginny, I've already got time off to come to your graduation next year."

"But that's almost a year away. I'm going to miss you." Harry put his arm around her. "We're both going to miss you mate."

"Well, maybe some of you can come over for the holidays. Or hey, maybe I'll be training you." Everyone was quiet. "Look, we've got all day today and tomorrow morning. I say we all go back to the burrow and stay the night there. It will be like old times."

Arthur looked around at his family. "I think that's a top notch idea Ron. So everyone tuck in so we can get back to the burrow." Everyone began to eat. Neville joined them at the table.

"Good show Ron. I'm impressed." Neville shook his hand.

"Thanks Neville. And congratulations to you too. I hear you're going to be taking over herbology at Hogwarts."

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited. Well, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow. That soon? Well, come by and see me next time you're home." Neville shook his hand and went back to his table. He said something when he got back and Hermione whipped her head around to look at Ron. Their eyes met once again. Ron nodded his head in her direction and then started talking to Percy.

After about two hours they all got up to leave. After several minutes they headed toward the door.

"Ron." He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Hermione standing there. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to say congratulations and to wish you good luck. I still hope you can forgive me someday. I still love you. I know you don't feel the same anymore, but I had to tell you before you left. I am sorry." Ron nodded and walked out of the door.


	10. Family Time and Goodbyes

Family Time and Goodbyes

Everyone met back at the burrow. The whole family changed and gathered in the backyard.

"So son" Arthur said "tell us all about this new job."

"Yeah mate, I'd love to hear all about it" Harry added.

Ron took a long drink from his butterbeer. "Mate, it's almost too good to be true. My first job when I get there is to review all of their present tactical plans. I have to make suggestions and revise them. Then I have to train all of my officers in tactical thinking. That should be interesting. Sometime in early fall I start traveling to some of the other bases to train their staff. I go to California, Texas, New York and Nebraska on my first trip. That's as far as I know. At some point I'll meet with the International Division to do some training other places."

"Where are you going to live Ron? What about food and such?" Molly asked.

"I have a furnished flat on base. It has two bedrooms so you lot can come to visit. They actually feed you on base, but they have a grocery store and everything if you'd rather cook yourself. There's also a muggle town nearby that you can go to if you want. They provide all of my work robes and dress robes, so I don't have to worry about that."

"So you're going to be making all of this money and don't have to spend it on anything. Gee, sounds like a plan to me." George laughed.

"Yeah, we're always looking for investors" Fred added.

Ron laughed. "I'll think about it, but only if you have the Ron Weasley line."

Everyone laughed. The afternoon was filled with laughter and jokes. Molly made them all dinner and they ate and talked well into the evening. As they were finishing dinner, Neville popped in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you all, but I wanted a chance to say goodbye to Ron."

"Not at all Neville dear. Have a seat. I'll get you a plate."Molly rushed into the house.

Neville sat and ate. He entertained the family by telling them tales of their excursions at school. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the evening. Neville finally stood and said it was time for him to leave.

"Mate, can I talk to you for a minute before you leave?"

"Of course Ron." He and Ron walked to the back part of the yard, away from the rest of the family.

"Neville, I am going to be a long way away and I need to ask you to do something for me, but I need to explain some things first." Neville was taken aback at the serious tone in Ron's voice. "I need to tell you what happened with Hermione." They sat on the ground as Ron told Neville everything about the spell and what he had heard Hermione tell Harry. Neville was shocked when Ron told him that Harry still wanted to stay in touch with Hermione. "I'm not telling you this to make you pull away from her, Neville. She needs support and friends. But I am very afraid of what she could do to Harry and Ginny. She's going to be away at Hogwarts and Harry is going to be here in London. I trust you, mate. Can you please just help my brothers keep an eye out for them? Hermione has already messed up enough in our lives. I can't let her do anymore."

"Ron, I'll do what I can. I agree that they belong together and I'd hate to see anything come between them. You can count on me mate."

They both stood and hugged each other. Neville left and Ron went down to join his family. They sat out in the yard until very late.

"Well, I need to go up and decide what to take with me. I'll see you all in the morning." Ron hugged both of his parents and Ginny and went into the house.

Ron was laying in his small bed in his room late in the night, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to get to sleep. He listened to Harry's quiet breathing. Finally, he got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. He was surprised to find his mother sitting at the table.

"Mum? What are you dong up?"

"Seems I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping." She smiled at her youngest son. "I was just sitting here thinking about you when you were little." She pushed the photo album in her hand towards Ron. He sat down and starting looking at it. "You were such a sweet boy. You always hugged me, even for no reason. It seems like it was just yesterday."She had a sad smile on her face. "Ron, you have had to go through so much more than any of us can imagine. I wish I could have saved you from some of that pain."

"Mum, it was what I had to do. I don't regret anything that has happened."  
"Nothing?"

Ron looked at his mother and sighed. "I do regret what has happened with Hermione, mum. You know, I was going to ask her to marry me after all of the craziness was over. I was so in love with her, but I can't let go of what she said and did. I'm just not built that way." Ron had tears running down his face when he looked up at his mother.

Molly got up and gathered her son in her arms and let him cry. As the last of his tears fell, Molly looked at him. "You are a great man, Ron Weasley. You deserve the best in life. I hope you find it in America. If not, then you can come back here. You know you're always welcome here, right."

"I know mum. I would like to come home at some point, but I'm going to just have to feel it out. I have never been so sure that what I am doing is right."

They both turned when they heard a throat clear behind them. Arthur was standing there with a small smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "I take it we're all getting along now?" Ron and Molly both laughed.

"You could say that dad."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. Ron, you know that your mother and I are proud of you, right?" Ron nodded. "We are going to miss you son, but I know you are going to go over there and take America by storm." He hugged his son. "Now, I think we need to get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

After one more hug, they all went to their rooms. Ron finally fell asleep and dreamed of better days to come.

Ron woke up the next morning and went downstairs to find the entire family in the kitchen. "Morning all."

"Glad you're up Ron. I was just getting ready to leave. I have to get to the bank and then Fleur and I are heading home."

"Bill, I can't thank you enough for everything you and Charlie have done for me. I couldn't have made it through without you." Bill looked at his brother and gave him a hug.

"You'd better write you big git. Just because you're bigger than me and some big war hero doesn't mean I won't beat you." Bill smiled at Ron, hugged his parents and stepped into the flue. With one more look and wink at Ron, he was gone.

"Well, I hate to break up the party too, but I have to get going." Charlie stood. "We've get some eggs ready to hatch and I need to be there. Besides, I've about pushed the limit on how long I've been gone." Charlie turned to Ron and hugged him. "Be great over there Ron. I'll help Bill if you don't write." He smiled at Ron at stepped into the fire. "I love you little brother."

"Well is anybody else leaving?" Ron looked around the table.

"Nope brother. You're stuck with us."

Harry was holding Ginnys hand. "Us too."

"Good. So I was thinking. How about a fly before I go? I don't know when I'll get another chance to go flying."

After breakfast they all went out to the backyard and flew for hours. I was like they were kids again, laughing and just having fun. Finally Molly came out and yelled for them to come in. "Time for lunch, then we need to get to the Ministry."

Everyone had a big lunch. Afterwards, Ron went to his room and grabbed his trunk. He shrank it and his broom and went back downstairs. "I guess we need to head to the Ministry. I'd like to get there a little early."

Arthur nodded and headed to the fireplace. "Well, let's go."

A few minutes later they were all standing in the portkey office at the Ministry. They were surprised to find Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and Minerva there waiting for them.

"Good morning Weasleys. Seems this will be our second Weasley departure for the day." Kingsley smiled at the family.

Ron stepped forward and shook his hand. "Thank you for coming Kingsley. I appreciate all of your help."

He then stepped over to Tonks. "I hope I can do as well in my job as you have in yours. You are a good role model for me." Tonks smiled at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"Be good Ron. Show them what you're made of and you can't help but succeed."

Ron looked at Remus and shook his hand. "I hope I can be as good a man as you are Remus. You have shown great courage in some of the worst situations."

Remus pulled him into a hug. "You've become the great man I always knew you could be Ron."

Ron nodded and stepped in front of the only woman other than his mother that could make him behave with just a look. "Professor. I don't know what to say. You have been a force in my life for so long. I don't think you even realize how much you have taught me and how highly in esteem I hold you." Then he did something he never thought he would. He pulled his professor into a hug.

"Mr. Weasley-Ron. You have done Hogwarts proud." Then she whispered in his ear "You were always one of my favorites. If you ever tell anyone I said that I'll hex you."

Ron smiled as he pulled away. "Well, I guess it's time." He hugged his mother as she sobbed into his shoulder and then his father and brothers. Ginny was crying as he pulled her to him. "Take care of Harry" he whispered. She nodded and pulled away. He turned and faced his best mate. "We'll take care of each other" Harry said as tears fell down his face. He pulled Ron into a fierce hug. When they parted, Ron looked around the room at the people he loved and smiled. He then put his hand on the old boot and waited. As he felt the pull in his stomach he glanced at the door just in time to see Hermione standing there crying.

And with that, Ron Weasley was gone.


	11. Yankee Doodle Ronnie

Yankee Doodle Ronnie

Ron landed on his feet, silently thankful that he didn't make a fool of himself.

"Ron! Welcome!" Ron turned around to find Josh Scott coming towards him.

"Mr. Scott." Ron shook his hand.

"It's Josh, Ron."

"Josh. I'm glad to be here."

"So" Josh grinned "how is your mom?"

Ron laughed. "Much better. We have a long talk last night. She's not happy, but she didn't try to stop me."

"Good. Let's get you to your apartment and put your stuff away. Where is your stuff anyway?"

Ron pulled his trunk and broom out of his pocket. "Much easier this way."

Josh smiled. "Good plan. Let's go. I'll give you a tour on the way to your place." They stepped outside and got into a jeep. "We share this base with muggle military, so we travel by jeep a lot. We'll get you a drivers license in a few weeks. The base is basically divided. Muggle activities are on the north side while most of our buildings are on the south. We share the grocery, theater, bowling alley and arcade. When you go to those places you need to wear muggle clothing." Ron nodded. Josh continued to drive around the base pointing out the places he had already talked about. Ron was impressed. This base was larger than Hogsmeade and Hogwarts together. "Okay this is where the magical side of the base begins. The building to your right is the mess hall-what we call the cafeteria. It's open from 5:00 in the morning until 10:00 at night. The building here on the left is where you pick up your robes and shoes and the owlery. We'll go there a little later. The big white building up ahead is headquarters. That's where you'll be spending most of your time. The road to the right leads to the training fields." Josh turned to the left down a tree-lined street. He pulled into a drive about midway down the street. "And this is your home."

Ron got out of the jeep and looked at the three story building. It looked brand new. As they took the stairs to the third level he noticed a park behind the buildings.

"That's the family park. There's an apparition point down there. You can't apparate from your apartment. I'll show you around there after you see the place." Josh stopped at apartment F and unlocked the door. Ron stepped in and was amazed. The living area and kitchen were one big room-bigger than the ones at the burrow. "Is it okay?" Josh asked. Ron nodded. "The bedrooms are back here. They are both the same size and have their own bathrooms." Ron looked at the bedrooms, They were each as big as the bedrooms at Hogwarts.

"All of this is for me?" He turned and looked at Josh.

"Yep. Your furniture will be arriving this afternoon. I told them to bring you bachelor style furniture."Josh laughed. "The apartment is also arranged so you can have muggle electronics if you want-computer, stereo, or whatever. Now, put your stuff down, I'll show you the park and we'll go to headquarters. Several of the other officers and directors want to meet you."

Ron sat his trunk and broom in the corner of one of the bedrooms and expanded them then followed Josh out of the apartment. "We need to set your password. Take your wand and point to the lock then repeat it 3 times."

Ron took his wand out and pointed it at the lock. "Quidditch,quidditch,quidditch."

Josh laughed. "So you like quidditch do you?"

"Yeah. I played keeper for my house team at Hogwarts. I was captain my last year."

"Well you'll love this. We have pick-up quidditch games every weekend out on the training field unless maneuvers are going on." I'll take you out there next weekend."

"Brilliant!"

They walked out to the park and Josh showed Ron the apparition points, basketball courts and play park. Everywhere they went people were saying hello and waving to them.

"Is everyone always so friendly around here?"

"You're in the south Ron. They're all friendly." Josh laughed. "You really don't realize how big a deal you are, do you?" Ron looked at him in shock. "Ron, you killed Voldemort. Harry Potter is your best friend. You are the youngest officer in our history. You are a big deal."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Josh, I'm just Ron. I do what I do. I don't think it's that big a deal."

Josh just smiled and shook his head. "Let's get to headquarters. There are a lot of people there that don't agree with your assessment of yourself." Hey got back in the jeep and headed to their meeting. As they came up to the building Ron's stomach did a flip-flop.

"Ready for this?"

"Let's do it."

They walked into the building. They stopped at the front desk to register their wands. Josh took his from the attendant and Ron handed him his.

"Mr. Weasley,sir. Welcome to America. We're glad to have you here" the attendant said.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here."

They walked into the elevator and Ron grinned at Josh. "It's going to take some time to get use to this." Josh smiled back at him.

They entered a room with about twenty people in it.

"Hello all. I'm pleased to present Ronald Weasley." Everyone looked toward the door. Josh took Ron by the arm and lead him to an older, very dignified wizard. "Ron, I would like for you to meet Samuel Overbee. He is the director of the post."

Ron shook the man's hand. "I'm pleased to meet you sir."

"We're glad to have you Ron. So what do you think of the base?"

"It's very impressive sir. The people have been very friendly. Josh has been a great help."

"And how do you like your quarters?"

"The flat is amazing. It seems like a lot of room for one person."

"Flat? You mean apartment? Josh, why is he in an apartment instead of officers housing?"

"Sir, I don't want to seem rude, but I am completely happy with the flat. I don't need any more space. I'd like to stay close to my staff also."

Josh looked at Ron with peaked eyebrows.

Mr. Overbee looked at Ron. His face broke into a smile. "Mr. Scott told me you were unique Mr. Weasley. I'm glad your happy. Now Mr. Scott, why don't you introduce Ron to the rest of the directors and then take him to meet his staff."

"Yes sir." Josh smiled at Ron and took him around the room to introduce him to the rest of the directors. At the last man, Josh stopped. "Ron, this is Director Matthews. He is in charge of the aurors division. You will report to him."

Ron shook the directors hand. "Sir, I am looking forward to working with you. I hope I can prove myself worthy of the trust you have placed in me."

"Mr. Weasley, I have no doubt in your abilities. Kingsley Shacklebolt speaks highly of you. That's enough for me. Is there anything I can help you with now?"

"Sir, I would like to get copies of your policies as soon as possible to review."

Director Matthews smiled. "I'll have them delivered to your apartment later tonight. Take tomorrow to settle in and review them. Then come in Tuesday and we'll meet in your office to discuss them. Now, Mr. Scott, why don't you take him down to his department and introduce him to his lead staff."

"Yes sir." Josh and Ron exited the room.

"Well, that went better that I expected" Ron laughed.

"You did well. If you can handle that room you'll be fine."

They went down to the third floor and entered through a set of double doors. "This is the reception area. Down that hallway" he pointed to the left "are your staff offices. To the right is the conference room. Your office is behind here." Josh opened the door to the largest office Ron had ever seen. There was a wall of windows that looked out over the training fields. Ron could see people on brooms flying in the distance."

"Quidditch?"

"Yep. Now let's go to the conference room and meet your lead staff." Josh led Ron to the conference room. There were three men and one women sitting in the room. None of them looked much older than Ron. "Hello all. I'd like for you to meet Ronald Weasley." They all stood up at attention.

"Whoa there!" Ron laughed. "I'm not in the military. Please relax." They all laughed and sat down. " Okay. Let's get some things clear up front. This is my first "official" leadership role. I plan on working as a team. I'm going to be reviewing the plans tomorrow then we ALL, as a group, are going to discuss them. Now, tell me a little about yourselves." Ron sat in the chair at the end of the table and motioned for Josh to sit too. "How about you?" He pointed to the young man sitting directly to his left.

"I'm Bryan Jones. I entered the Ministry directly after school and trained with the aurors for a year. When I heard about this opportunity I requested a transfer. I've always been better with brain than brawn."

"Nice to meet you Bryan. We'll work on that brawn thing together okay? Next."

"Reid Scott. No relation to Mr. Scott here. I'm your front desk clerk. I take care of your calendar and keep everything in running order. I will need your contact numbers when you get them sir."

"So basically Reid, you keep the place running. I'll get you my numbers as soon as I know them. Good to have you on board."

Ron nodded to the young lady at the end of the table. "I'm Angela Fuller. I, like Bryan, transferred here from the auror division. I'd like to tell you Mr. Weasley that you were the reason I transferred here. It's going to be an honor to be training under you."

"Thank you Angela. And there are two things I need to clear up. First-it's Ron. Second, we will be working together as a team." He smiled at her and nodded to the next man.

"My name is Ronald Wessley." Ron smiled. "I trained at a muggle university in psychology. I was recruited by Mr. Scott here for the team."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Now, let's go to the mess hall and eat. We can learn more about each other there." Ron lead his team out of the room, feeling good about his prospects.


	12. Letters

Letters

_August 3_

_Mum and Dad,_

_I'm here and safe. This place is amazing. The people are very nice. My neighbors are having a cookout for me and my staff this weekend. Two of my staff members live in my building. My apartment is unbelievable. The furniture is all leather and I have a kingsize bed in my room. I've gone over their plans and have proposed to change just about everything. I've got a great staff. I've got to go. I promise to write more later._

_Love from,_

_Ron_

_ September 10_

_Ron,_

_I'm glad to hear everything is good over there. We had some excitement recently. Harry asked Ginny to marry him on the platform before she went to school. We are all very pleased. They plan to get married after she graduates from Hogwarts. You will have to be here for it. Fred and George are dating a pair of twins they met from Sweden. Percy and Penelope are back together and very happy. Charlie had three eggs hatch so he is very busy. Bill and Fleur send their love._

_I don't want to upset you, but I have to mention this. I saw Hermione in Diagon Alley last week. She asked how you were doing and if I thought she could owl you. I told her not to do anything until I heard back from you. Take care of yourself and be careful. We love you._

_Mum and Dad_

_ October 15_

_Ron,_

_I was glad to get your letter mate. I'm glad you approve of Ginny and I getting married. I was really nervous. So New York sounded interesting. I bet it's fun meeting all of those people. I'm glad your job is going well. We get updates here in training about you all of the time. Tonks is so proud of you she could bust! I've got to get to class now. I'll write you later._

_Harry_

_ November 1_

_Hermione,_

_This is a difficult letter to write. Mum told me she had seen you a while ago. I have debated whether to write you or not. My life is going really good right now and I wasn't sure if I wanted to add you back into it. But the truth is, I miss your friendship. Hermione, I hope you are moving on with your life. We will never be able to go back to where we were before. I don't feel like I can trust you with my heart again, but I would like to remain friends. Think about whether or not you'll be able to do that and let me know. _

_Ron_

_ December 1_

_Ron,_

_Christmas in California and New Years in Texas. Sounds like you are going to be busy! I knew you'd be successful in this job. I've got news for you. Fleur and I are expecting. It's due in July. Can you believe I'm going to be a dad? I think it's brilliant. _

_We miss you._

_Bill_

_PS-I'm proud of you for writing Hermione. You're a bigger man than me._

_ January 30_

_Mum and Dad,_

_Thanks for the Christmas gifts. I'm sorry I haven't written, but I just got home yesterday from Texas. I have to go to Nebraska next week, then when we get back from there I meet with the International Division to start training there. I'm sure you know that I wrote Hermione. We've been corresponding every now and then. It's hard to do, but I feel like I can't get closure until I can forgive her. Don't get excited. I've made it clear that I can not consider anything romantically with her. Besides, I'm having a great time here. Apparently tall redheads are popular in the US. I'll write you more when I get back from Nebraska. Hopefully I'll get more free time then._

_Love from_

_Ron_

_ February 5_

_Ron,_

_I spoke to Hermione the other day. It was the first time I've spoken to her since you wrote her. I think she is still in love with you, but she doesn't say anything about it. I know you've told her that you won't get back together with her. I didn't know how to act around her. Luckily, she didn't have a lot of time. She was here to talk to the 7__th__ years about jobs in the law division. I haven't decided what I want to do yet. I'm going to get through the wedding before I decide. _

_We're in the lead for the quidditch cup. Slytherin hardly has any students this year, so they weren't even a challenge. I've got to get to charms. Neville and Luna send their love._

_Your favorite sister._

_Ginny_

_ March 12_

_Ron,_

_Of course I can arrange to be home! I can't believe your first International assignment is England. I'll make sure to get the whole family at the burrow on the 4__th__. Mums going to freak when she finds out you're going to be here for two months (good vacation planning there). I'll be at the ministry to pick you up at 8:00. I can't wait to see you._

_Charlie_


	13. Ron Returns

Ron Returns

Charlie was pacing in the portkey office.

"Not here yet?" Kingsley walked in and shook Charlie's hand.

"They're not due for about five minutes. I just waited here when my key came in."

They both turned around as they heard the portkeys coming in. Josh was the first to arrive. "Minister, glad to see you again." He shook Kingsley's hand then turned to Charlie. "Not that it's a stretch to guess, but I'm going to say you are Ron's brother Charlie."

"Right in one. You must be Josh. Ron has written about you." There was the sound of several more portkeys arriving behind them. Charlie turned around to see his brother standing behind him. He looked more in shape than he ever had before. "Little bro!" Charlie grabbed Ron's head and started mussing his hair. There were several laughs behind him.

"Let go you git." Ron laughed. "Not in front of the troups." Ron turned around to his staff. "Guys, this is my sorry dragon tamer brother Charlie. Charlie, this is Angela, Bryan, Reid and Ron."

"Ah, Ron Wessley. Yes. Well welcome to England. Ron has told me all about you."

"Welcome home Ron." Ron turned around and saw Kingsley. They gave each other a manly hug and Ron turned around to his staff.

"Guys, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, England's Minister of Magic." At this, all of his staff members jumped to attention. Ron laughed. "They have a tendency to do that. Relax guys. He doesn't bite."

Kingsley laughed. "We have housing set up for you five at the training center. Ron, you're staying at the burrow right?"

"Yeah. Do you think you could bring these guys to the burrow tonight around 7:00. I'd like for them to meet my family."

"No problem Ron. We'll see you tonight."

Charlie and Ron left the portkey office and stepped in the lift. "Where to first?"

"Misuse of Muggle Artifacts of course."

They stepped off the lift and into the hallway. "I'll go in first. I can't wait to see his face when he sees you."

Charlie knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard his father yell. "Charlie! You're here early. I'm glad to see you son."

"I've brought a friend with me. I hope you don't mind."  
"Of course not. You know we always have room for your friends. Invite them in so I can meet them."

Charlie smiled at his father and opened the door. Arthur looked up like he'd been shot. Tears began to stream down his face. "Ron. My baby boy." He stepped up to him a grabbed him. "Oh my, he's like a wall." Arthur laughed. "How long are you here for son?"

"I'm training the English aurors for six weeks, then I took two weeks off so I could be here for Ginny's graduation. After that I have to go to France and Germany to train for a while. I can come home a couple of weekends then."

"Are you two headed for the burrow now?"

"Yeah. Hey dad, I invited my staff to the burrow tonight for dinner. Do you think that's going to be okay?"

Arthur hugged his son again. "No problem son. You could invite the whole ministry and it wouldn't matter. As long as you're here it doesn't matter."

"Don't tell anyone I'm here. I want to surprise everybody. I though that maybe we could go to the quidditch match Saturday to see Ginny play. I want to surprise her."

"Of course. I'll get in touch with Minerva."

Charlie and Ron apparated into the yard at the burrow. Ron looked up at it and smiled. Charlie slapped him on the back. "Welcome home Ron." He headed into the burrow. "Mum, I'm home."

"Charlie! It's so good to see you. I'm glad those bosses of yours let you have a long weekend."

Charlie hugged his mother and turned her back toward the door.

"You think you have room for one more?" A voice asked from behind her. Molly screamed and turned around.

"Ron? Is it really you?" Ron walked over and picked his mother up off of the ground and swung her around. "Put me down. Let me look at you. My you are handsome."

Ron blushed. "Runs in the family" he said, laughing.

"Well come sit and tell me everything you've been up to. I'll get some tea started." They sat together at the table for hours talking. Molly was thrilled that all of her children were coming that night and that she was going to get to meet the people Ron was working with in America. They sat at the table and shucked corn, snapped beans, and helped their mother prepare for dinner.

"The family is going to be here at six and Ron's friends will be here at seven to eat. We should set up in the yard so Ron can hide in the house until everyone gets here."

At 5:00 Arthur came home. He had gotten off early to help get everything set up. At 5:30 Ron headed into the house to shower and hide until everyone got there. The family and Harry all came in by 6:10 and Molly shooed them all out into the yard. She went up to Ron's room and told him they were ready.

Ron stepped out of the back door and looked at his family. "What a bunch of gits" he yelled.

"Ron!" they all shouted at once. He was instantly attacked by all of his brothers and Harry while Fleur stood with Molly, Arthur and Charlie and laughed. It took all of them to get Ron to the ground.

Once they had settled down and gone to the table Harry asked Ron "So what are you doing here mate? How long are you here for?"

"I'm here to train your sorry butt" Ron laughed. "My staff will be here at 7:00 to eat so you can all meet them. We're training for six weeks and then I took two weeks off to just visit." He told them about the rest of his schedule and his plans for the weekend. "So don't mention anything to Ginny. I want to surprise her." At exactly 7:00 Kingsley showed up with Josh, Angela, Bryan, Reid and Ron. He introduced them to the Weasley family and Harry.

"You are all welcome here" Molly said as she hugged each of them. Josh laughed and walked over to Ron.

"Yep, same mom" he whispered. He and Ron snickered behind their hands. Harry noticed and Ron told him what they were laughing about. They all sat down at the table and started to eat. Kingsley told Ron what was happening at the Ministry. Harry caught him up on his training so far. Ron and his team told everyone what they had been up to in America. Angela and Bryan were enthralled at Charlie's stories about dragon training and decided they should start looking into using them in their plans. The night was a lot of fun and everyone ate until they thought they would burst. The kids all cleaned up the table while Ron sat and talked with his parents. At midnight Kingsley stood up.

"This has been quiet an enjoyable evening but I think we need to get our visitors back to their rooms. I'm sure they are tired after such a long day. They need their rest if they're going to be able to get up to see how a quidditch match should really be played."

"Of course. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Angela, if you could please bring the training plans with you tomorrow so I can review them Saturday night. I want us all to meet Sunday to go over the plans. I'll see you at Hogwarts tomorrow. I believe Kingsley said Tonks and Remus were going to bring you there."

"Yes sir. I'll bring the plans with me. Enjoy your time with your family." They disapperated away.

"Did you see that George?"

"What Fred?"

"Ron gave an order and someone actually listened."

Ron laughed and smacked his brothers head. "I'm going to bed. It has been a long day. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll come with you Ron" Harry said as he stood up. They both kissed Molly's head and went upstairs.

Harry stood in the doorway and looked at Ron. "It's good to have you here mate."

"It's good to be here Harry. It's been a long time."

"It was strange though, watching you with your team. They really respect you. You and Josh have become good friends, haven't you?"

Ron caught on to what Harry meant. "He is a good friend Harry. But the position of Rons' best mate has already been taken." He smiled at Harry.

"I'm glad mate. I feel the same."

Both boys laid down and were asleep as soon as their heads it the pillow.

The next morning was almost like getting everyone ready for the train to Hogwarts. When they all finally got everything together they apparated to Hogsmeade. They found Tonks and the group outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey handsome!" Tonks yelled as they approached the group. She pulled Ron into a tight hug. Remus shook his hand.

"Everyone okay this morning?" Ron asked his staff. They nodded. "So how many times has Tonks changed her looks?"

"You could have warned us about that" Josh laughed.

"Just wanted to see what would happen. Constant vigilance." He turned and winked at Tonks. The group joined the other parents walking to Hogwarts. There were plenty of stares and whispers when people saw Harry and Ron walking together. As they approached the gates, they saw some old friends waiting there.

"That is one big man" Angela said.

Harry laughed. "He's a half giant. But he's the most gentle man you will ever meet."

"Hagrid!" Ron and Harry ran ahead to meet their friend.

"Ron! Harry! Good to see you mates."Hagrid greeted them each with a hug and a smile.

Ron turned to his other mentor. "Minerva. I am honored that you would take the time to meet us."

"What? And miss the chance to greet the two biggest celebrities in our world? Never." She smiled at them and hugged them both. "I've set up a section in the stand that is spelled to hide you from the crowds. You can watch the game in peace and hopefully you can surprise everyone and present the cup to your old house."

"It would be an honor."

They settled into their box and the game began. Griffyndor only had to win by 20 points to win the cup. They cheered and yelled for their favorite team. Even the Americans were enjoying the game.

"Your sister flies brilliantly Ron" Reid said.

"Of course she does. She's a Weasley" Bill responded with a laugh. "Percy here was the only Weasley that didn't play."

The game lasted about two hours before the Griffyndor seeker caught the snitch. Ginny scored 60 points. The celebration on the field began and Ron and Harry headed down to the field.

The headmistress got everyone's attention. "I would ask Ginny Weasley, Griffyndor captain to come to the stage for the presentation of the cup." Ginny stepped up to the stage along with Neville, the new head of the house. "I have two very special people to do the presentation this year-Mr. Harry Potter" Cheers rose up throughout the stadium. Ginny jumped up and down a hugged Harry when he reached the stage " and as a special surprise-Mr. Ronald Weasley." Ginny jumped off the stage, ran across the field and jumped in her brothers arms crying. Ron picked her up and carried her to the stage. Harry picked up the cup and handed it to Neville. "Sorry mate, but your hands are full" Harry laughed. Ron nodded at him with tears in his eyes and hugged his sister tighter. He finally put her down as the cheers started to die down.

"You are all invited to the great hall for lunch. Please feel free to join you children."

The Weasley's and Americans came onto the field as the crowds cleared. Ron introduced his staff to Ginny and Neville. They all started towards the school.

"This place is amazing" Bryan said. "Our school was so modern and new. This setting is much better for what happens here."

They entered the great hall. Neville waved goodbye and headed to the staff table. They all found room at the Griffyndor table and sat to eat. As they filled their plates, Reid looked at Ron. "I think you have someone that wants to talk to you." He pointed behind Ron.

Ron turned around and saw Dennis Creevey behind him. "Ron, I don't know if you remember me or not."

"Dennis, of course I remember you. How are you doing? How's your family?"

Dennis visibly relaxed. "It's getting better. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He pulled a folded, aged piece of parchment from his pocket. "I wanted to thank you for the letter you sent my family. I carry it with me everywhere. My parents didn't understand a lot about the war, but it meant a lot to them for you to write and tell them how brave Colin had been. That he had saved those first years by throwing himself in front of that spell. They would have never understood if you hadn't have written them. You've made it a lot easier for them."

Ron looked at Dennis and put his hand on his shoulder. "Dennis, I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Colin was a hero. He deserved to be remembered that way."

Dennis nodded at Ron and went back to his seat. Ron turned around to find everyone looking at him.

"You wrote letters?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. To the families of the DA members, Order members and Aurors who died in the final battle. I felt it was something I should do."

"When did you do that?"

"While I was in the hospital right before I was discharged."

"Even with all of the crap that was going on with you and Hermione?' Ron nodded.

Bill clapped Ron on the back. Angela looked up at him and smiled. "That's what a leader does." They all resumed their meal.


	14. Training

Training

Monday morning Ron and his team went to the auror department at the Ministry. They were greeted by Tonks who took them into the training room.

"Good morning everyone. We are happy to have the members of the legal department joining us this week." At this Ron's head shot up and he caught Harry's eyes. Harry looked as surprised as Ron. Tonks caught their exchange and proceeded. "When the head of their department heard about our guests yesterday they were very interested in seeing what we will be doing over the next month." Tonks smiled at Ron. She had explained why she hadn't told them about Hermione being there without making a big deal out of it. "So, without any further ado, may I present the Tactical Liaison Supervisor for the United States, and a good old English boy, Ron Weasley." There were cheers and hoots all around the room.

Ron stood at the podium and scanned the room. He found Hermione sitting in the back of the room, looking very nervous. He smiled at her and she relaxed, smiling back.

"It's good to be home. I'm glad to see old friends and acquaintances out there. I must say that some of you have not aged as well as I have over the past eighteen months." Everyone laughed. Ron introduced his staff to the group. "Now, let's get down to business."

At 1:00, Ron stepped back up to the podium. "Any of you that know me know that it is past my feeding time." The audience laughed as his staff nodded. "We are going to have a longer lunch today than we will in the next few weeks. I want you to take advantage of my staff and Mr. Scott here. Ask questions about what you have heard this morning. Let us know what you would like to learn. We will meet back here at 3:00 for a wrap-up and to share your ideas. The food is set up in the training room. I'm going to send my staff ahead to get their food and set up around the room. Be nice and share them with each other." He nodded to his staff and Tonks lead them out of the room. The English aurors followed. Ron stayed at the front until the room had pretty much cleared out. He found Harry waiting for him in the second row.

"Great job mate. I'm impressed. You made it simple enough for even me to understand." Harry smiled.

"Yes Ron, you were very impressive up there." Ron and Harry turned around to find Hermione standing behind them. "I'll leave if you want me to Ron."

"No that's fine Hermione. It's good to see you. You look good."

"You do too Ron. America must be agreeing with you."

"I love it there, but I do get homesick sometimes. Well, I need to get in there and help my staff." Ron started to leave, but turned around. "Hey Hermione, Harry and I were going to get a drink after training. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course Ron. I'd love to."

Ron nodded and left the room.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Don't get your hopes up Hermione. He's trying to be your friend. That's all."

Hermione gave Harry a small sad smile. "I know Harry, but I'd rather have him as a friend than not at all. Let's go eat."

Three hours later the three of them were at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom had given them one of the private rooms in the back so they wouldn't be disturbed. They sat and talked for hours. Harry stood up to go to the bathroom. When he left, Ron and Hermione sat quietly.

"I'm glad you wrote me Ron."

"It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do Hermione. I was so angry and hurt. I didn't think I could ever get over it. But I finally realized that I would never get my life together if I didn't deal with my feelings about what happened. I'm glad we can be friends again."

"I am too Ron. I have to confess to you though. I still love you. If you were to ask me to come back I would." Ron was silent and looked away. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just screwed it up didn't I?"

"No, no. Calm down Hermione. I need you to realize that deep down I think I still love you too, but I can't go through it again. It was too much. Too much pain. I'm a strong man, but that was the closest I've ever come to wanting to die. If Charlie and Bill weren't there I don't know what would have happened."

"I understand Ron. Maybe I should go for the night. I'll talk to you later."

"I think that might be a good idea. Maybe we can do this again in a week or so."

"I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry came back a few minutes later. Ron looked up at him. "I heard mate.You handled it well."

"To be honest Harry, it was all I could do not to grab her and kiss her with everything I have. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"I know mate, I know."

The weeks flew as Ron worked with the English. He had seen Hermione a few more times with Harry and had braved it enough to go out once alone with her. He had talked to Bill and Charlie about it. They told him to go with his heart. He could feel himself falling for her again. He would be glad to get back to America to sort these feelings out.

They had finally gotten out of the classroom and into the training field. This was Ron's favorite part of the program. He got to watch all of the trainees and pick the best to start the tactical offices in the Ministry. It also meant that they were almost done with the site. He could move on to his next assignment. The week in the field went by quickly and Ron made his recommendations to Kingsley. He left the burrow with lots of tears and finished his other assignments. As he stood in the German Ministry portkey office, he couldn't help but have mixed emotions about returning to America.


	15. Four Years Later

Four Years Later

Ron Weasley had a good life. He had a great job and a lot of friends. He was making a lot of money. But he felt like something was missing. He and Hermione had kept in touch. He saw her every time he went home. They danced at Harry and Ginny's wedding. They had danced at Fred and George's wedding. They had danced at Percy's wedding. He had forgiven what she had said, and was working on the rest.. They had walked and talked for hours. They had cried together and apart. Then he left for America every time.

He couldn't complain though. He had been given the opportunity of a lifetime before most people even knew what they wanted to do. He was respected the world over. People knew his name. He had all of the material things he had ever wanted. Yes, his life was good.

Ron walked into his office Monday morning and found Josh sitting next to the window. "Hey mate. What are you doing here? I just saw you at the Quidditch pitch yesterday. Miss me?"

Josh laughed. "Not at all. Director Overbee asked to see you. I am to escort you to his office."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Not that I know of. Come on. Let's go find out."

The men left the office and headed to the Directors office. They were directed in as soon as they arrived

"Good morning gentlemen. Ron, I have someone here that wants to see you."

Ron turned around to find Kingsley standing behind him. "Kingsley!" He stepped up to him and shook his hand.

"Good to see you Ron. Let's have a seat." The men all sat down together. "I have an opportunity that I'd like to discuss with you." Ron sat straighter in his seat.

"An opportunity?"

"Yes. The European Ministers have met and we think it's about time to get our own tactical department. We are all very impressed with you. I of course knew you were the man for the job instantly." Kingsley smiled. "You could base your office from anywhere you want."

"Excuse me, Kingsley, but what exactly is the position?"

"European Director of Tactical and Strategic Planning. You would oversee all offices in Europe."

Ron just stared at the Minister. Josh smiled and slapped Ron on the back.

"It is a 20 pay raise. You make your own schedule. You report to no one but the Ministers of each country. You are completely in charge of how it is run Ron."

Overbee looked at Ron. "I'd hate to lose you Ron, but this one heck of an opportunity. You have built our program basically from scratch and started all of the others. You deserve this."

Kingsley looked at Ron. "Do you need time to think about it?"

"When do I leave?"

Kingsley laughed. "That's for Director Overbee to decide. We hope it is soon. Do I even need to ask where you would like your office?"

"I don't think you need to ask. I think you already know." Ron smiled at Kingsley.

"I'm happy to have you back Ron. I'll leave you to make the final arrangements."

"Kingsley, do my parents know about this?"

"You father does. Do you want me to tell him anything?'

"Yeah. Tell him to find me a house" Ron grinned at him and shook his hand.

Three months later, The European Director of Tactical and Strategic Planning was standing at the same portkey office he had arrived in five years ago. He had told his friends goodbye and was waiting patiently for his portkey to activate. Within a few minutes he felt the pull in his stomach. He landed in England to find the room full of redheads and all of the other important people in his life. As he left with his arms around his brothers he felt overwhelmed with joy. Ron Weasley had changed. Things were definitely different.


End file.
